


A Matter of Honor

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shorter fic than usual.  Two opponents face each other on the battlefield that is ... the lever game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Honor

The two opponents faced each other solemnly. There was no need to be hasty. Both were battle scarred and tested. Being impatient would merely cost them victory. Tee narrowed his eyes, muscles tensing, but it was Ravs who moved first.  
The Scotsman flipped the switch on the table between them. Tee growled quietly in respect. It was an an excellent opening move. Ravs had turned out to be a worthy opponent. In response, the dinosaur reached out and flipped the lever back. He would start cautiously to see what the bartender's strategy would be this time.  
It annoyed Tee that the humans referred to it merely as the "lever game." It was much more than that. One calls chess a "game," but it takes skill and mental prowess to master it. The "lever game" was that and more. It took physical skill and aptitude the other humans failed to realize.  
It wasn't just a game. It was a warrior's challenge. A matter of honor.  
The tempo was picking up between Tee and Ravs. The sun was slowing setting in the distance, but neither seemed to notice. The bartender responded with a flip of the switch Tee had come to expect from him. The dinosaur grinned slightly, which would have surprised anyone had they noticed, and readied his attack.  
Tee's next flip was quick and deft. He knew the mage and the mushroom girl weren't able to recognize the subtleties of the different moves. Ravs hadn't either at first, but the man picked up quick. However, when the Scotsman countered this time he fell into Tee's trap.  
A wrong move! Tee's patience was rewarded. The dinosaur swiped at Ravs with his claws to signal the penalty. The bartender just barely dodged what would have been a serious wound. He clutched at his chest, but grunted.  
Another round was quickly under way. This time Ravs was more wary and kept an eye out for Tee's tricks. Each flip of the lever was like a parry or a thrust between fencing partners. Ravs would straight out attack, but Tee would feint. The metallic clang of the lever's movements resounded like two swords making contact.  
The speed picked up and the lever's movement became a blur. Tee went to flip the wooden handle back, but found he had missed it. The dinosaur let out a quiet howl. Ravs jumped up and punched Tee for his own penalty.  
A dark shadow passed over Tee's face. He would not lose. As much as Tee respected the bartender when the two sat across from each other at the lever, he had his honor to uphold. And Tee was loathe to lose to someone who made the obnoxious concoction that burned its way down the dinosaur's throat.  
The round proceeded and Tee became brutal. He returned every one of Rav's switches with more intensity. The dinosaur could see Ravs getting haggard. The game was taking its toll on the bartender. Tee grew excited knowing the kill was near. Sweat started dripping down Rav's face.  
***  
Rythian watched as the dinosaur and Ravs flicked the lever's direction back and forth. Out of nowhere Tee hit Ravs in the arm. The bartender stumbled backwards out of chair and glowered at Tee.  
Zoeya poked her head out of the Crooked Caber's doors. "What are those two doing?"  
"They're playing that lever game," Rythian said with a sigh. "Again. Honestly, I just don't get it."


End file.
